Switch between Two Realities
by Monica Moss
Summary: What if one little thing about the accident was changed? Would Danny still be Phantom? What would happen? And what if there was an alternate universe involved?
1. Portal

**This was my first story, Two Dimensions, but now my writing's to a point that this needs to be improved, and rewritten.****This should be more enjoyable. I'd like to thank those who read, reviewed, faved, and put it on alert last time. If you didn't, welcome, and this is not how Danny got his powers, you'll find out later.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fenton Portal, I don't own Tucker's beret, and I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Portal Accident

Three teens sat in the Fenton's lab, staring at the useless portal. It hadn't been long since the inventors, Jack and Maddie, had walked away in defeat at their failure. They had hoped that it would connect two very different dimensions, giving planet Earth proof of the existence of a myth.

"Do you think they're real?" asked Tucker, the technology-loving friend of the Fenton's son who didn't go to the bathroom without his red beret or PDA. He was talking to his friends, but his eyes were fixed on the controls to the device.

"Not really," replied Danny.

"Go check it out," urged their other friend, Sam. But Danny was uncertain.

"Are you sure? It seems kinda creepy."

"Since when haven't your parents inventions been safe?"

"Well, actually," began Danny, thinking back to an event that was still clear in his mind. "Remember the last time my dad tried to build a portal? He sucked the house into another dimension."

Tucker laughed. "I remember that. Your mom still doesn't leave him alone in the lab!"

"Come _on_ Danny," tested Sam. "Who knows what type of cool things are in store for the portal? I dare you to go check it out."

Danny cringed. "Okay, here goes nothing," he said, trying to convince himself of the statement. Danny approached the portal.

"Wait a minute!" cried Tucker. "I want to play with the buttons and switches first!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "All right, Tucker. You can 'play with the buttons and switches first'."

"Dude! Thanks!" hollered Tucker, as he rushed to mess with them. Danny gulped and took a deep breath as he strode into the device. It was dark inside, with loose wires all over. Nervously, he stepped forward, only to trip over a stray cord. He fell, with his hand blushing against a button. Coincidently, it was the 'on' button that his scientist parents had forgotten to activate.

A green light-like substance came from the center of the portal and expanded outward, consuming the unfortunate boy. "Danny!" screamed Sam and Tucker.

The strange substance swirled around but did not leave the portal, like the figure that staggered through. It was Danny, with something different about him. He was paler; his features weren't as bright as they had been a second before, and he had collapsed on the floor.

Tears and black eyeliner streamed down Sam's face. "Oh no! This is all my fault! He probably hates me. He's gonna do something terrible, I just know it."

The noise she was making attracted Danny's attention. Once he had gathered the strength to pull himself out, he looked up at her. "Sam?" he asked, the expression on his face that of surprise, and worry. "Uh, guys, what happened?"

Tucker answered him. "Dude, you went inside your parents' new portal. While you were inside, the thing turned on and it . . . " he paused, not wanting to finish the sentence. "Look for yourself."

Danny glanced down at himself. "Tuck? What's the deal? You're telling me to see that I look the same And what happened to you two?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Nothing happened to us, Danny. But you, you're a, a human!"


	2. Rules of Dimension

Rules of Dimension

Flashback, Tucker's POV

"_Hey kids! Want to watch us catch a ghost?" said, Jack, pointing a vacuum cleaner at Johnny 13, who was floating in between him and his wife. Maddie was holding a thermos, but when she heard that children were watching, turned and waved at us. They were both distracted by me, Danny, and Sam, easy targets for Johnny, who took advantage of it. He grabbed Danny's parents and lifted them off the floor, causing them to drop their weapons._

"_Hey, you, kid who pushed me away from his sister! I'm taking your parents! If you get Kitty back with me, you'll see them again. Come find me behind the Ghost King's tower and I'll trade you, them for her." With his demands stated, Johnny flew back into the Ghost Zone._

_I looked over at Danny, who was angry enough that his eyes were glowing. "He took my parents," he growled, and ran for the portal. He didn't quite make it; a foot away, there was a flash, and he vanished._

"_What happened to Danny?" I wondered._

_Sam and I were blinded by another flash. He reappeared, still Fenton, but his parents weren't going to be happy, their son was a ghost._

* * *

End of Flashback, still in Tucker's POV

Danny looked around. His eyes turned to us, then he screamed bloody murder.

"What?" Sam asked, only to be answered by another scream. "Danny, are you okay?" He stopped screaming, and started hyperventilating.

"S-S-Sam! T-Tucker! Y-Y-You're . . . " he stuttered.

"We're what, Danny?"

"H-h-human."

Sam turned to me. "Tucker," she said. "I don't know why Danny's surprised that we're human, but we have to treat him for shock." Danny looked between us with eyes wider than they'd ever been.

"B-but if y-you don't care that you're dead, then what's going on?" Sam waved her hand in front of his face.

"We'll have to explain to him later. Help me get him in his bed." she ordered, putting a supporting arm around him.

* * *

_In the Ghost Universe:_

"What? Guys, this isn't funny." complained Danny.

Sam was still in tears. "Of course, it isn't funny Danny, you're dead!"

He was puzzled. "You mean my ghost half? That happened months ago, and in case you haven't noticed, you're ghosts too." Sam and Tucker looked at him, with 'confused' written all over their faces.

"Uh, I'm not in my timeline, am I?"

Tucker leaned over to whisper in Sam's ear. "Do you think we should tell his parents? I know they hunt humans, but he _is_ their son, and he seems more confused than violent."

"I think you're right," Sam replied. She and Tucker ran up the stairs, screaming, "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" as they went.

"I'm _definitely_ not in my timeline," he uttered to the ceiling. Feet pounded on the stairs, approaching the hybrid. Jack and Maddie entered the lab. Maddie looked at her son and tears rushed to her eyes.

"Danny? Jack - our little boy - he's - dead!" The shoulder of Jack's jumpsuit got splattered with saltwater as he looked at his son.

"Danny, you would tell us if you were really human, wouldn't you?" he asked. "You're not really dead, are you?" Realization dawned on the halfa's features.

"I think I know what's going on here. Look, I'm from another dimension okay? And if I'm right, the roles of ghosts and humans where I'm from are opposite of their roles here." he told them.

"Maddie, do you know what he just said?" Jack asked.

"Yes, it means he's alive, Jack." She turned to talk to Danny. "If you're here, where's _our_ Danny?"

"I don't know."


	3. Rescue through Hormones

**I'd like to thank my one and only reviewer, Tie-dyed Trickster, your review was greatly appreciated. Anyway, on with the story.**

Disclaimer: I own the plot, my errors, and the mini detector

* * *

Rescue through Hormones

Ghost Universe Danny's POV

_Blue electricity flashed across the scene. I was surrounded by green swirls. Sam and Tucker stood in front of me, unmoving. Their expressions were blank. Suddenly, the swirls started sucking me away from them. I scrambled to get back, but I was surrounded by light; something had me._

_Just as quick as it came, I was released. I saw Sam and Tucker's faces once again. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong._

"_Danny!" they moaned in unison, approaching, backing me up in a corner._

"_Sam! Tucker!" I pleaded. "Please, we've been friends since, forever. What are you doing? I know you guys better than that. Why are you attacking me?" Sam's pupils met mine and froze my spine._

"_Don't you get it?" she hissed. "We're not the Sam and Tucker you know. "You've left them far behind."_

_Tucker howled. "This is not your planet. We are the humans they will someday become!" _

_A screamed echoed in my ears, revibrating in my mind._ My eyes snapped open and the scream became a reality. Sam was here, the human Sam from my dream!

"Danny, calm down," she ordered, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You! You're going to kill Sam so you can take her place and leave the Human Zone!" My panicked mind didn't take in her reaction, which would have clearly told me that she had no clue what I was babbling about.

"Human Zone?" she asked.

"Leave them alone!" I shouted. "Or I'll, I'll, something," My mind cleared and I realized that I couldn't do anything to them.

"Danny, what's the Human Zone?" she asked again. My mind drew a blank.

"But isn't this the Human Zone?" Someone walked into the room, causing me and Sam to look up.

"Hey guys," said Tucker. Sam glared at him. "What?" he asked.

"We were having-a-discussion" she explained.

"What did I miss?" he asked. Sam ignored him and went back to me.

"You're not from here, are you? Tucker, I think he's from another dimension!"

"What are we going to tell his parents?"

Sam scowled. "Tucker! We have to rescue his parents before we can tell them anything!"

"Uh, what happened to my parents?"

* * *

I sat in the backseat of the Specter Speeder, staring at the floor. According to Sam and Tucker, some ghost had kidnaped my parents. It had been hours and we had passed the green stuff the had surrounded me before I got stuck in this dimension, giant floating rocks, an occasional ghost, and more of the same. 

I felt the vehicle come to a stop. Tucker was talking to someone outside, it sounded like a crying girl. Sam leaned back to talk to me.

"Danny," she whispered. I looked up at her. "We found Johnny's ex-girlfriend. We just need to get them back together, than we can get your parents out of here, okay?" The Speeder shot off. I could see the ghost girl following us out the back window.

After a few minutes, we pulled behind a towering castle decorated with black and purple. Behind the castle was a ghost with a motorcycle, and human versions of my parents! The ghost girl flew up and hugged the guy with the motorcycle. Tucker pulled up next to where my parents were sitting on the floating rock that was supporting the dark castle. Sam opened the door, and I hugged my parents as they climbed in. My mom gasped. "Danny, you're a ghost? Honey, what happened?"

As she said it, a beeping sound came from her wrist. "Uh, mom? What's that noise?"

"It's a mini detector I'm wearing under my jumpsuit. Jack made it to detect items that don't belong on Earth or in the Ghost Zone." She pulled off her glove. "Danny," she said. "It says that _you_ don't belong." She gave me a piercing look.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"Um, well . . . " I stated, explaining about poking around the Human Portal with my friends, and the light that had brought me. Mom was thoughtful.

"It sounds like a parallel universe to me. The settings on that portal weren't the same as ours." she speculated. "Maybe when it was activated, you and our Danny switched places." Dad slapped his hand on my back.

"Don't worry, alternate-Danny. We'll put you back, and rescue our real son as well!"


	4. Box Guy

**Thanks go to Tie-dyed Trickster and Em Phantom for reviewing.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the TV show.

* * *

Box Guy

Jack and Maddie finished listening to Sam and Tucker's account of the last time they'd seen ghost Danny. His mom was walking around the portal, examining it.

"Mrs. Fenton, Danny was _in_ the portal," Tucker pointed out.

"She's trying to see what _you_ did with the settings," said Sam.

"But that wasn't where he disappeared from."

"No, it was _why_ he disappeared," she argued.

"Shouldn't she be trying to find where he went to?"

"Look, maybe there's something that will help us figure out what happened in both places," Danny suggested.

"See, Sam? Danny thinks so!" announced Tucker.

"He also said that the controls are important!"

"Uh, hello?," Danny said. "Sam! Tucker!"

As the argument continued to escalate, Jack darted out of the room to refill his soda hat, and Maddie kept inspecting the portal. What they all failed to notice was the doors sliding open. A chubby man in overalls and a beanie stepped through. He had electric blue eyes that seemed to light up when he hollered a second later.

"I am the Box Guy!" he declared. The three ghosts were startled to see the just announced visitor in the lab.

"Jack!" Maddie called. "There's another human down here!" While Jack was hustling back to the lab, the Box Guy was searching the room.

Finally finding an old box, he bellowed, "Beware the box filled with . . . " the Box Guy stopped to check the label. "The box filled with beakers.

"Kids, take cover! Jack and I filled those beakers with highly destructive ectocarbon."

"Ectocarbon?" Danny asked. "I'm guessing that would be the human version of ectoplasm?"

"We're all gonna die!" Tucker screamed. Danny shoved him under a table.

"You should be safe here," he said. "I'm going to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone."

"Danny, ectocarbon's harmful to humans too!" warned Jack.

"Well, as I told Sam and Tucker, I'm half-ghost."

"Danny," Sam gasped. "You're going to risk what's left of you're life fighting the Box Guy?"

Danny transformed, getting an ectoblast ready to shoot at the Box Guy. "No! Remember how the roles of humans and ghosts are reversed between our worlds?" He released the blast. "Well, in my world, ghosts have powers!"

The Box Guy was shot back through the portal, with a final cry of "I am the Box Guy!", the last syllable drawn out as he fell.

"Besides," said Danny shrugging, and turning human. "Boxy there is my easiest foe to defeat."

* * *

In the main universe, Jack screwed in the final screw of the portal that would send ghost Danny home. "And . . . Done!" he reported. Danny stared at the portal.

"That is going to get me back?" he asked.

"Why not? It was a portal that got you here?" Sam reasoned.

"It's just so, small," he noted, directing his comment to the minuscule gateway. "And how do we know if it goes to the right dimension anyway?" Jack picked up a pair of tweezers and moved it toward Danny's head. Danny yelped and backed up.

"I just need one hair."

"Jack! You're scaring him," scolded Maddie. "Why don't you just ask him for one?" Jack's eyes lit up.

"Good idea! Danny, can I have one of your hairs?"

"Will it get me home?"

"Yes." Danny reached up and plucked out a single strand of hair. Jack grabbed it and put it in one of the machine's slots.

The portal flared to life. Danny ran to jump through, but Jack blocked him.

"Just a second, we want to make sure our son gets home too." he grunted. "Besides, you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, would ya?"


	5. Goodbye

**Thanks go to Tie-dyed Trickster, her muses, and Em Phantom for reviewing! I'm so glad people like the Box Guy, and ectocarbon! Unfortunately, this is the last chapter. I just hope I leave you guys feeling satisfied, and amused.  
**

Disclaimer: All right, raise of hands, who doesn't know by now that Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman?

* * *

Goodbye

Ghost Universe:

_The ghosts had gotten a little surprised when small, blue, circular portal had come into existence three feet in the air. But nothing had come through, yet, so the lab had calmed down a little to wait for something to happen. Tucker and Danny were discussing ghost powers._

"How'd you get like that anyway?"

Something about the moment seemed familiar, but Danny couldn't think why, he didn't remember anyone asking him how he got his powers, maybe Jazz did when she admitted that she knew, but he wasn't sure. "Well," he said. "My parents built a portal to the Ghost Zone. When I turned it on, it had a different effect. I was knocked out. When I woke up, Sam and Tucker showed me that I had white hair and glowing green eyes."

"Oh," replied Tucker, clearly disappointed.

Maddie, standing near a wall and peering into the Human Zone, finally shared her train of thought, "Danny said that the Box Guy was the most ridiculous of his enemies. We couldn't even handle _him_. What happens if another human shows up?"

Danny plopped down on a nearby table. "Mom, re - lax! You'll be fine; just build a couple of human weapons, like the Fenton Thermos, and you're back in business!" He folded his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"Fenton Thermos? What's the Fenton Thermos?"

Danny raised an eyebrow for effect. "Just the container that's come in most useful to me during my fights."

"Maddie!" Jack announced. "Something's coming through!" It turned out to be a messy-haired boy, with a note in his right hand. "Danny!" he shouted, squeezing his son in a bear hug so tight that he almost couldn't breathe. The note fell out of his hand and glided down, landing on the floor by Maddie's feet.

Picking it up, Maddie ordered Jack to release Danny. Her eyes traveled along the lines of the writing:

_Greetings to our ghostly counterparts in another dimension,_

_We hope that the disappearance of your son didn't alarm you as much as his appearance here.__He was no trouble to take care of and was willing to work with us to return home. No harm has come to him, except possibly shock brought on by seeing our universe._

_Our Danny has disappeared as well. If he's there, please send him home through the portal that links our world to yours._

_Sincerely, _

_Maddie Fenton _

_P.S. If he's there, tell him we love him._

Maddie looked up to see the boy that they needed to send back reading over her shoulder. "Danny," she told him. "You need to go home."

He nodded his understanding. "Bye mom," he said, then turned and jumped through the tiny portal, which closed behind him. The Fentons watched until it was gone. Immediately after, Jack slapped a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well Danny," he said, half-joking, "You wouldn't happen to be half-human, would you?"


End file.
